vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keramon
Keramon= Keramon is a Child Digimon that evolved from Tsumemon. Its physique has gotten larger, and with its huge mouth, it can eat away at much more data than Tsumemon could. Because it eats away at more than 100 megabytes of data per second, the data is destroyed the instant it enters Keramon. Due to its extremely cheerful personality, it thinks of its destructive actions as just part of its play. |-|Kuramon= An Unidentified Digimon that suddenly appeared on the Computer Network. The aggression generated by the malice of people who abuse the Computer Network, and the conflicts which are unfolding on the Network, manifested and a single DigiTama was created. Humanity's destruction instinct is condensed within that DigiTama, and as such the mysterious Digimon that was born from it is a very dangerous being. It multiplies like a virus within the Computer Network, causing a slight degree of network failure. |-|Tsumemon= A Baby Digimon that further evolved from Kuramon. The tips of its tentacles have become claw-shaped, and its ferocity has also increased. It consumes data at a terrifying speed, causing the Network to go haywire. Not only that, once it has evolved into Tsumemon, it becomes even more difficult to capture due to its fast movement speed. |-|Chrysalimon= An Adult Digimon which has an appearance like a chrysalis. The Child-level Keramon will go into a chrysalis-like state to evolve into a stronger Digimon, and once it does so it conserves its energy. For that reason, it is completely unable to move, but it is protected by its tough shell and can attack the opponent with the tentacles extending from its back. In some cases, it can evolve to Perfect without becoming an Adult, but it can evolve to a stronger Perfect by evolving to Chrysalimon. |-|Infermon= A Perfect Digimon which has an appearance like a long-legged spider. Its form is usually in an outstretched state, with its head and limbs extended, but it is also able to assume a cocoon form, with its limbs retracted into its body. When it goes into its cocoon form, its defensive power is raised such that every attack is deflected, but it can only go forward in a straight line, and the fact that it cannot modify its trajectory is a clear weakness. It can penetrate every Network, despite the strength of their security. If Infermon is released into the Network, the world will probably then collapse into chaos. |-|Diablomon= It repeatedly absorbs all the data on the Network to evolve and grow larger and is depleting the Digital World to the brink of destruction. A Diablomon that has absorbed a lot of data becomes convinced that it is an all-knowing and all-powerful being, and it takes pleasure in destruction and slaughter. However, when this Digimon congregates in great numbers, its raison d'être is made clear; as that ultimate goal is to hijack a military computer and try to destroy the Real World as well with a nuclear strike, this is a terrifying Digimon. |-|Diablomon X= The most heinous of Digimon, shaped by a harsh, merciless ecosystem. It repeats the destruction of the cyberspace over and over to prove its own belief that it is an all-knowing, omnipotent god. It shows up while rocking about like a balancing toy, using its tail as a pivot point, and attacks from unnatural, normally impossible poses that evoke a feeling of instinctive revulsion in those who see it. |-|Armageddemon= A Super-Ultimate Digimon that was born when Diablomon's Babies fused in large quantities, causing a mutation. Diablomon could make many copies of itself, but they were characterized by having lesser abilities than the original possessed. However, by producing Babies in large quantities and then fusing them, it did not disperse its abilities but instead was able to attain power greater than Diablomon by condensing them into one being. Also, Diablomon-species Digimon are special Digimon that are affiliated with neither light nor darkness. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | Low 1-C | Low 1-C | Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Keramon | Chrysalimon/Kurisarimon | Infermon | Diaboromon/Diablomon | Armageddemon/Armagemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Unidentified Digimon Powers and Abilities: Tsumemon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Can eat data to become stronger, Duplication (Can duplicate itself thousands of times in seconds). |-|Keramon=All previous abilities, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Keramon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Dark Crusher, Lesser Duplication (Can create countless clones of itself. It's clones however have lesser abilities), Can lower his foe's durability, Light Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Type 5), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure (As a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area and thus is a nonexistent being). |-|Chrysalimon=All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Cursed Slash. |-|Infermon=All previous abilities, Transmutation, Soul Transmutation, Limited Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, summoning, Phasing |-|Diablomon=All previous abilities, Summoning (Can summon meteors), Age Manipulation (Can de-age his opponents), Flight. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities amplified, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) |-|Armageddemon=All previous abilities minus Diaboromon X, Space-Time Destruction via Destroy Cannon, Chaos Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calc) | Large Building level (Equal to other Rookie Digimon) | Island level (Comparable to other Champion level Digimon like Meramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Wendigomon who can create a dimension with an earth and sun. Comparable to other Ultimates such as Digitamamon) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Can constantly devour the entire Digital World Network) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than base) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than Diaboromon) | Complex Multiverse level (Fought the Digimon World: DS protagonist who was able to face Chronomon right afterwards) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Wizardmon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to Myotismon and other Ultimate Digimon) | Immeasurable (Capable of devouring a 5 Dimensional Multiverse at high speeds) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Wall level | Large Building level | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Low Complex Multiverse level | Low Complex Multiverse level | Low Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High | Limitless as Diaboromon and Above Range: Several dozen meters | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Seems to be a highly intelligent and crafty Digimon. As Diaboromon and above it has consumed so much knowledge that it even considers itself to be all knowing. Diaboromon and Armageddemon were shown to be so powerful and skilled that they could give the likes of Omegamon trouble and even overpower him, proving that their skill level is close to that of the Royal Knights. Weaknesses: Insane. The more Diaboromon absorbs, the more arrogant and overconfident he gets. Notable Attacks/Techniques Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they can react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Tsumemon * Nail Scratch: Slashes with the claws on its tentacles. * Duplication: Tsumemon can make countless clones of itself to aid it in battle. * Destruction Cannon: Blasts the opponent with dark energy. * Blood Eye: Confuses the enemy with its eye. Keramon * '-Crazy Giggle (Bug Blaster):' Fires a shot of pre-eminent light with destructive power from its mouth while laughing. * '-Fool Out (Network Flapping):' Emits an unbearable discord. * '-Crazy Smoke:' Blows out poisonous smoke. * '-Crazy Turn:' Attacks by extending its arms and spinning around. * Destroyer: An ability that give all his attacks a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent. * Crazy Turn: Attacks by extending its arms and spinning around. * Crazy Smoke: Blows out poisonous smoke. * Duplication: Keramon can make countless clones of itself to aid it in battle. These clones have weaker powers. * Dark Crusher: Uses an arrow of Darkness to destroy any data it touches. Chrysalimon * Data Crusher: Destroys the opponent's configuration data with the tentacles extending from its back. This can mean destroying the mind, body and soul of the opponent individually or flat out erasing their existence by destroying them all at once. * Misconnecting: Flies up in the air and squashes the enemy with its huge body. * Cursed Slash: Slashes with cursing power that can also put the foe to sleep. Infermon * Spider Shooter (Hell's Grenade): Fires off shells of a terrible, destructive energy from the gun muzzle inside of its mouth. * Cocoon Attack: Charges the opponent with its cocoon form. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Touch of Evil:' He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing Infermon to brainwash them. Diaboromon * Catastrophe Cannon: Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from its chest-cannon. * Paradise Lost: Uses all the power in its body to hit the enemy. * Cable Crusher: Stretches its arms and launches its huge clawed hands to slash or grab the enemy. *'System Failure:' Encases himself with a gigantic green sphere, blasting all nearby opponents away and causing them to devolve. * Virus Download: Holds his hands back, charging them, and then thrusts forward, extending his arms and shooting his hands forward. * Page Fault: Rolls over and strikes enemies with the blades on his back. * Line Surge: Spreads both of his arms outwards and spins in place. * Duplication: Diablomon can also produce copies of himself for aided attack or copies of Kuramon for aided defense. Armageddemon * Full Scale Attack (Black Rain): Fires energy shells from its back into the sky, which fall like rain as scattered beams. * Destiny Destroyer (Ultimate Flare): Emits a destructive energy wave from its gaping maw. * Destroy Cannon: Blasts the opponent with a dark blast that also destroys space-time. * Chaos Blast: Launches energy balls of darkness and chaos. Keys: Tsumemon | Keramon | Chrysalimon | Infermon | Diaboromon | Diaboromon X | Armageddemon | Armageddemon (Digimon World: DS) Others Notable Victories: Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) Hat Kid's Profile (Tsumemon was used. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Technopaths Category:Poison Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Light Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Age Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Dark Area Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1